Fighting Destiny
by tennesseelamb
Summary: Landscape photographer Bella Swan has lived her life believing she's just not cut out for love. Enter Edward, who seems to hate her for no particular reason. Both of them are fighting something they can't control. Sometimes destiny has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder if your heart is just not capable of the love you read about in books or see in movies? It doesn't seem possible that people can be so devoted to another person while staying true to themselves. Alice has tried to explain love to me, but I'm not sure I know how to let someone else in without giving up too much of myself. My heart just isn't cut out for that type of sacrifice. I guess this is why I find myself sitting on this beach alone while the only person I ever thought I could share my heart with is standing on an altar pledging his love to someone else.

There are events in your life that change the course of your day; snooze alarms, late meetings, traffic. Then there are events that alter your life. Ironically, they are usually the same type of typical occurrences. Wrong turns. Forgotten jackets. Missed phone calls. Or the decision to go to the soak in some sun before a routine yoga class.

The first time I met Edward Cullen, he was lounging in a pool chair. I think he was wearing wayfarer sunglasses and a blue swimsuit, but I really can't remember because I only had eyes for the guy sitting next to him...

"Peter?" I called without even thinking. "Oh. My. God. Peter Moore!" At this point I had already tripped over my chair and my towel as I made my way across the pool to the threesome of men staring at me - one amused, one confused, and one seemingly annoyed.

"Bella?" Finally recognizing me, Peter stood just as I reached their spot beside the pool. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled me into a warm hug.

Jesus, he smelled the same. I had known this man longer then I had not, he smelled like home.

"I have a house here," I explained.

"In Black Butte?" he asked, clearly confused as to how I could afford the lifestyle it takes to maintain a second home at Black Butte Ranch, a secluded spot in Central Oregon. The perfect escape from the buzz and noise of Seattle.

"Yes," I said humbly, "on South Meadow."

"I bet you have beautiful views?"

"I do." I smiled. From my back deck, I had panoramic views of a huge glacier meadow framed by the Cascade Mountains. "What are _you_ doing here?" I pushed my hand against his chest. Peter was three thousand miles away from where I last left him.

"I'm building a house here...um, for a client."

I was dying to know more about his life. I hadn't seen anyone from home in years. I had no reason to return, no one to go home to. Seeing Peter made me miss all the parts of home that made me who I am though.

"Wow. In Oregon? I can't even believe you're standing here. Is your family here? Sharon?" I knew that wasn't her name. Her name was on the perfect Christmas card I received every year, but I couldn't help myself.

"Charlotte," he corrected. He looked uncomfortable for a moment. Charlotte was everything I wasn't. A sweet southern beauty. Old money. Junior Leaguer. Ole Miss. I was sure she was once a Pi Phi or DG or whatever. _Need I say more?_ But I was the one who crushed Peter's heart. I knew I wasn't in love with him, but it took him getting down on one knee before I had the courage to tell him.

I was about to ask about his boys (I knew he had a few) when the man sitting to Peter's right interrupted our reunion. "I'm Emmett," he said, pushing his hand into mine and gripping hard. He forced me to break my stare from Peter and glance in his direction.

_Yum and ouch. _ _Has he been here the whole time?_

He was Adonis in the flesh. All dimples and shoulders, and he was quite possibly breaking my fingers. Laughing, I attempted to tug my hand away causing us to do more of a shake. "Emmett? Nice to meet you." _  
_

I don't think I had ever seen a man that perfect in real life. He was built like a Mack truck. I could see every indentation of muscle because he had his shirt off. He was blue-eyed, blond, tan, and just … handsome. I bit my lip to keep from licking it.

Peter's deep southern manners returned as he made the formal introductions. "My apologies. Emmett, allow me to introduce Bella Swan." He smiled warmly at me and gestured to this life-sized Ken who had yet to release my hand before turning to the quiet man still sitting in his chair. "Edward, meet Bella. Bella is a dear, dear friend of mine from Jackson."

My eyes reluctantly travelled from Emmett towards Edward, all attitude and cockiness as he glanced over at me from behind his black Tom Cruise, Risky Business glasses. _When did those make a resurgence?_ He pursed his lips and tipped his chin up. _Uh, was that his hello? _He was wearing blue board shorts and a ratty black t-shirt with something scribbled across the front. His baseball hat looked like he got it on his 9th birthday and don't get me started on his shoes. His posture and clothing confused me. He was clearly going for the "I could give a shit" look. But he looked phony. His nails were well manicured, his skin is flawless. _Flawless._ I was willing to bet his teeth were perfect and Clorox bright, but he hadn't opened his mouth for me to judge.

"Hey," I muster after my three and a half second once-over. Another compelling response. But did he deserve more? I grew up in the South and knew better then to waste time on anyone who couldn't spare a greeting.

"I'm working on Edward's home here," Peter continued. I felt Emmett's hand slip from mine. I struggled to remember if he was gripping me or if I had suddenly become the one holding on.

Seeming bored with the conversation or the company, Edward turned his head away. He looked back towards the pool then quickly tucked his chin down like he was reacting to something. I followed his line of sight and noticed a group of girls gathered at the edge of the pool, posturing. I rolled my eyes. Twelve-year-olds obviously thought they were going to catch the eye of a twenty-something man by hiking their swimming suit higher or giggling louder. I looked around the pool, irrationally irritated. Where were their mothers? Unimpressed, Edward remained slouched in his chair.

I looked back at Peter who was still talking and tried to gracefully tune back into our conversation. "I'm sorry, where is the house?"

Before I could hear Peter's reply, two of the children, okay _girls_, came up to Edward, still giggling and now dripping from the pool. I watched as Edward sunk into his chair while Emmett straightened up a bit.

"Um, hi. Ohmigod, are you Edward Cullen? I can't believe this! Oh! And you're, you're Emmett McCarty!" Her entire body was vibrating.

Edward seemed to tense slightly. He gave Emmett a look before reluctantly turning his gaze to the girls. Then something happened. A switch flipped. His face broke out into a grin that could melt the Arctic. He leaned forward and licked his lips. "I am...and you are?" He extended his hand to her, palm up. _What the fuck?_ I got the chin and silence, and the little girls got _that?_

They squealed and started embarrassing themselves further as they introduced themselves. I was lost. I looked back at Peter and Emmett, clearly I was missing the boat. "Who _are_ you?" I blurted out to Emmett, who was smirking either at me or the girls. He didn't answer, leaving me in dark.

I could hear the soft, deep tones of Edward's voice followed by screeching giggles from the girls. There was no way that wet rag was witty. Plus, I hated giggles. They just pissed me off. I tried to ignore them and keep my focus on Peter, but it wasn't long before I felt a spray of cool water from the girl who reminded me of Liesl Von Trapp, or maybe it was just my recent Sound of Music moment on the hilltop the other morning. She flipped her long brown hair and threw her head back laughing. I persevered and continued my conversation, somewhat distracted, as Peter and Emmett listened intently with eyes focused on me. Then her wingman, or wing-girl with blonde hair that was bright pink at the ends moved into my personal space, brushing her wet, barely covered, Coppertoned teenage ass against me. I had enough. Emmett saw my fuse blow before the words tumbled out of my mouth unfiltered.

"Okay! You girls are darling. Precious and quite beautiful. You are also at least ten years younger than this man and you are making complete fools of yourselves. Grab your towels and cover ups and move along! You'll thank me later."

Edward and the girls looked at me, mouths agape. The sidekick looked a bit contrite and almost relieved. She knew she was in over her pink tipped blonde head. Leisl on the other hand, was not leaving without a fight. She was sixteen going on seventeen and thought she was all that. Edward, well, he looked shocked to say the least. He had this half-cocked smile, which was a little disarming. My heart hammered more rapidly at my outburst and his stare. I was beyond mortified but held his stare until he looked away.

"It was nice meeting you, ladies," he said, nodding his head. The girls started swooning again and seemed to forget all about me and my tirade.

I just rolled my eyes, swirled my finger in the air, indicating my intent. "Go on _ladies. _Maybe you should grab an ice cream cone on your way home. You're looking a little emaciated," I admonished. I didn't know who Edward Cullen was, but no one his age should be carrying on with preteens in bathing suits.

I chose to ignore the look he was giving me through his glasses. I figured I would only embarrass myself further if I were to engage with him. Instead, I became overly interested in Peter. In reality, it was great to see him. Still, I was thrown a bit off kilter by running into my past so far from home. I was not readily equipped to be dealing with the situation unfolding.

Peter filled me in on his plans for Edward's remodel; and thankfully, Emmett and Edward began chatting. I was happy for Peter. He was living his dream of becoming a renowned architect. I knew the house he was remodeling. It was huge and sat on a prized lot with a panoramic view of Mt. Jefferson and The Three Sisters mountains. It could easily get him published in Architectural Digest or Veranda. I had photographed the meadow from its porch early one morning, catching the dew rising into a mist. It had been vacant for the three years I had owned my house, and I let him know I was curious to see the inside.

"Anytime. You should come over for dinner. I can show you the plans. But let's hear about you. Tell me about your work. Where you're living. Are you seeing anyone serious?" _Fucker._ The two E's were suddenly silent, all too interested in my reply.

"Um, so yeah...one at a time." My nerves were still rattled. "I'm here through August. Recharging. I am using it as home base as I tinker around the Cascades this summer before heading East. There are some excellent meadows and lakes on Mt. Jefferson I have yet to photograph."

"Hmm. Still playing shutterbug in your spare time?" he interrupted.

"Jesus, Peter. I was just featured in the Spring/Summer issue of Outdoor Research. Thank you very much. I get paid to use my camera now. This isn't a hobby anymore than drawing is yours," I huffed. Peter used to like me to photograph his work. But he never understood what I saw through the lens, what it _meant_ to me. This baffled me as he was so passionate about his craft. At the end of the day, he wanted a pretty little wife to pick up his dry cleaning, mix a perfect Manhattan, and host backyard parties on the lawn.

Edward leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers. "You're paparazzi?" His grin was gone, the scowl returned in full force. He quickly turned his wrath on Peter. "Jesus, you want to let a pap into my home and look at the plans?" he asked incredulously, his voice rose in unexpected anger. He looked at me, but my brain was beyond scrambled. _This man was planters! _I think I could actually hear Hitchcock's Twilght theme in my head...

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" I stammered, looking down at him like the imbecile he clearly was. This entire encounter was beyond reality. Here I was, continuing my summer routine of working on the tan and thinking about a yoga class; and now, I was facing my past and having the most bizarre exchange of my life with a complete stranger. I was paparazzi and not worthy to see the house of this man who had Jr. High-aged groupies? I felt like I had stepped into another dimension.

Edward stood and addressed Peter. "The house is off limits." He turned to me, but all I saw were the black lenses of his glasses. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused. It was in that pause that something shifted in my head that I felt in my chest. I had no clue what just happened, but I felt it was big and I missed it. "Yeah, so it was a pleasure. Perhaps you need to go get your towel and some ice cream, too," he stated flatly before striding towards the exit.

I looked at Peter for an explanation. "I'm so sorry Bella." He was already gathering his things. "I'll come by and visit this week. I do want to catch up."

Emmett, on the other hand, was just getting comfortable. He slid on his sunglasses and took a long pull from his bottle. "Aaaahh," he said, swallowing loudly. I braced for the certain belch that would follow. "Beer, Bella?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thanks, I'm good. I'm just gonna…" I thumbed back towards my stuff, indicating my departure.

"No, stay. Don't leave me sitting here alone." He pulled Edward's vacated chair a bit closer to him. "Sit. Please"

I laughed at how easily this man's charm worked on me. I had been away from society for too long, my skills were currently lacking. I took a seat as he opened a bottle of Corona and handed to me. "Tell me more about what you do."

Peter scoffed as he threw his towel over his shoulder. "Later, Bella. I'm really glad I ran into you." He bent down and kissed my cheek. Easy. Familiar.

I smiled warmly back at him. "Later, Crackerjack."

Peter laughed out loud at the nickname we once used for each other as he walked away.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in an easy, light conversation, finishing off the contents of the cooler with Emmett. He was charming and engaging. One of seven kids who grew up hiking and camping in and around the Grand Canyon. I shared with him my plans for the fall and the four-week trip I had planned in the North Rim of the Grand Canyon and Zion National Park. I had an gallery opening in Seattle this December and hoped to include some pieces from this trip. It was nice sharing my work with someone. I spent so much time alone, I forget how nice the company of good people could be. We ended up spending the better part of the day lounging in the sun. I forwent my yoga class for an ice cream with Emmett. He got _three_ scoops of mint chocolate chip and his skill of keeping the creamy tower on the cone was the highlight of my day.

Walking towards the bike rack, Emmett closed in. "It was so nice meeting you, Bella. I hope to see you around." His lazy grin was sexy as hell, but I was not ready or tipsy enough to kiss him.

"You, too. I had fun today." I gushed and threw my arms around him in a friendly hug, patting his back and then throwing my leg across my bike. I smiled as he laughed at my awkward departure and peddled off.

The next time I saw Emmett around, he was in a heap of trouble. And he wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to my favorite people in the whole world - troublefollows1017 for encouraging me to do this. She's pretty cool sometimes. And she has completely convinced me that R and K have broken up and it's all going to be okay. Also- jawhawkbb for never calling me a self centered biotech even though we both know the truth. And bc she convinced me to give R and K time and I might get my HEA from them after all...because it really is all about me.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was rummaging through Emmett's pack, trying to find something that would keep them warm and insulated through the night. Emmett shivered and tugged on the zipper of his fleece as if it could go higher. Edward wore nothing more than a damp, threadbare sweatshirt that was flipping me off. His jaw was clenched, probably to keep it from chattering more than from irritation. However, I was pretty sure he was indeed pissed. I, on the other hand, was flabbergasted.

"Where did you get this shit?" I asked, holding up a blue enamelware mug. "Walmart?"

Edward growled. "We're in the fucking middle of nowhere. Where are we supposed to get camping gear?"

Emmett chuckled. "How'd you know? Walmart. Shit, now _that__'s_ a story."

This garnered a glare from Edward. _Why the hate? _Maybe he had anger management issues.

"That's the problem, this _is_ camping gear, genius. You need _climbing_ gear." I couldn't believe how careless and irresponsible they had been. "You have no business being out here," I mumbled more to myself than to anyone else.

"It's not like we planned on still being out here, _Bella_!" he shouted, stressing the disdain on my name. He turned his glare towards Emmett.

"We just thought...we just wanted...to see more. Learn the terrain, get a feel." Emmett flashed his blues eyes in my direction and sheepishly explained. _Yeah, that's totally believable._

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes at them. "What the hell you are doing twelve miles off of the main trail with nothing more than a CLIF bar and one blue cup, I will never understand. You told me you were hiking to Bear Point." I was, of course, referring to the conversation we had earlier today when fate decided to pull the rug out from under me...again.

"_Hey, it's Bella! Look!" _

_I lost my breath and grasped at my heart as the my blood pounded in my ears. This happens when you are in the middle of bumble fuck Oregon and you hear a strange voice call your name. I steadied myself as I took in the sight before me. _Impossible.

"_Oh my god! Emmett?" I squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them, still unbelieving. Now, coming towards me, in all their glory, were Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen. I couldn't keep the smile from breaking out across my face. "What in the hell are ya'll doing here?" I referred to both Emmett and Edward, but I refused to directly address the latter. Still, after three months, his attitude and comments at the pool left me feeling hostile and confused._

"_We're hitting Bear Point." Emmett pulled the straps on his backpack. It was huge...and camo. _

"_Are you camping?" I kicked the dirt with my boot and quickly scanned Edward from the bottom up. I inadvertently shook my head at his shoes. Chucks? On a mountain? I took a deep breath and continued. Green shorts covering most of his legs. Hmm, I could see the definition in his calves. Standard white, v-neck t shirt that stretched nicely across his broad chest. Aloof stance with his arms crossing his chest and his chin down. Trusty Risky Business glasses. Baseball hat. Scowl. Just as I realized my once over had turned into a complete survey, he cleared his throat. _Wow. _ He looked good. And clean. _

_I was suddenly aware that I had not seen my reflection in about 4 days...the last time I showered and shaved. _Shit. _ I ran my hand threw my hair then panicked as it got caught between my forehead and my ear. Not good. I gave it a sly tug and my hand came free. _Ouch.

"_No, just a day hike. We've got to be back in LA Thursday. Just taking advantage of the break to check on the progress of Ed's house. It's looking good." He looked over at Edward expectantly. Even Emmett realized Edward had swallowed the mute pill._

"_Yeah, well, Bear Point is a great hike. You'll love it. Stay on the marked trail and you should be good. It has several trails that feed into it."_

"_Cool. What about you? What'cha got in that pack? A twelve-year old?" he questioned, tipping his chin towards my huge mountaineering pack, his eyes twinkling._

_Edward pursed his lips and looked to the side clearly bored with this encounter. What was it about me that made him so uncomfortable?_

"_Yeah, um, no. Um, gear, everything." I laughed. "I'm hoping to stay for a few days. We are supposed to get some weather tonight, so the morning shots should be great." I really was excited, after two months of dry hot days, storms were finally starting to work their way over the ridge. I was looking forward to the cool front and maybe even some rain to wash off the layer of dust. _

"_So, we'll let you get to it." Mr. Social finally spoke up. _

_Emmett sighed and shot a look in Edward's direction before returning his gaze on me. "You're going at it alone? You sure you'll be all right?" His brow creased in genuine concern. _

"_It's not my first time camping alone. I'll be perfect." I smiled. "It was great seeing you again, Emmett." I crossed the imaginary dividing line between us and gave him an awkward hug around the backpacks. His arms stretched around me, and I could feel his chest flex as he laughed again._

"_You have some serious shit in that pack, Bella. Seriously, what's in there." _

"_Come on now, I'm a lady. If you want to see my gear, I expect dinner first." I winked, then stepped back. "Edward." I nodded a farewell. That was all he was getting from me. He didn't like me and I didn't care for him either. We had a clear understanding in that respect._

"_We have gorp. You know good old raisins and peanuts!" __Emmett shouted as I walked away. "Does that count as dinner?" I glanced over my shoulder to find his face all lit up with a killer smile. "I really want to know what's in your pack!"_

"_Dream on, big boy!" I yelled back, giving him a wave goodbye and turning my head so he couldn't see the huge smile on my face. He was entertaining. And cute. _

He didn't look so cute at the moment, freezing his ass off beside me. "We just got turned around," he chattered. "It was an easy mistake. The trails are marked for shit."

He was right about the trails. For such a popular trail, it was not clearly marked, but these two were way off course. They had wound up spending the better part of the day traipsing through dense forest with rainwater and dew drenching their socks, shoes, and entire lower bodies. Wet clothes, no food, and freezing temperatures. They were damn lucky they found me.

I had plenty of supplies to get us through the night and off the mountain. I had yet to share my stash as I want to see what I could scrounge from their backpack. I didn't find much though. The infamous bag of gorp. Two mint chocolate chip CLIF bars. An entire box of hot chocolate packets. One fantastic blue speckled cup. That was _one_ cup. Were they going to share? I dug further. Aside from their water bottles, I found a Coleman ice pick, some heavy twine, gum, an opened mini pack of tissue, bug spray, a whistle, and a snake bite kit. Nothing to keep them warm or dry.

I shook my head at their ignorance. I expected nothing from Edward, but Emmett had hiked the Grand Canyon, he should have known better and I called him on it. "What were you thinking, Emmett? You had to make the decision to go to Jefferson Park well before missing any trail head that would lead you here."

Eyes down, Emmett began, "Well, I thought..."

"He thought we could catch you. Maybe work the summit trail with you," Edward interrupted with an edge to his voice. His eyes were livid. "Of all the stupid…" He glared at Emmett. My assessment was right, he had obviously moved passed the panic of being lost at this point, he was just mad.

"You got something to say, Pretty Boy?" Emmett challenged.

Edward laughed bitterly. "The _irony_! _We_ are hunting down a fucking _photographer_ into the wilderness!" He turned his anger on me. "What the fuck are you even doing out here anyway?"

I could feel my eyes widen at his audacity. I dropped the pack on the ground in front of me. I had my beanie cap on and my hair was keeping my neck warm. My down jacket usually kept me at a comfortable body temperature, but at Edward's words, I could feel myself heat to the boiling point.

"Clearly, I am trying to get a prized photo of two jackasses, freezing their asses off while sharing a tender moment over a _single_ cup of hot cocoa!" I shouted as I pull out my camera and aimed it at him.

In a blur of arms and straps, Edward lunged at me. My heart stuttered as I thought for a moment he was going to hit me.I jumped back, dropping my camera. I rolled backward off the stump I had been sitting on and fell to the dusty ground. Before he could reach me, Emmett jumped up and grabbed him by the arm and shoulder.

"Dude! What the _fuck?_"

Wild eyed, Edward looked like a caged animal. His chest swelled with deep breaths. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes as Emmett pulled him back, positioning himself between Edward and me.

Emmett stared him down. "You need to chill the fuck out!"

"Motherfuck!" Edward shouted, opening his rage-filled eyes again. "I don't want to relive this nightmare on every newsstand of from here to London!"

Emmett's voice was surprisingly calm. "I think you're overreacting. No one wants to take your fucking picture here! You are being neurotic! No one knows you here, man!"

"You're kidding me, right? Look at us!" He waved his hand in the air at their pathetic state. "One shot bankrolls her for a fucking _year_!"

"So, what's your plan, Einstein? You're going to physically assault the only person that can get us off this fucking mountain in one piece? Get a grip! You are such a fucking asshole sometimes!"

"I wasn't going to hit anyone." Edward mumbled, then shot back to Emmett, "I'm the asshole? _ I'm_ the asshole?"

"Yes! You are the fucking asshole."

"Who thought of the brilliant idea to climb a goddamn mountain with a box of raisins?"

Hearing it out loud made me giggle. _This is entertaining. _I bit down on my lip and checked my camera for damage while they continued.

"Well, at least my biggest concern wasn't worrying that a mountain lion was going to come out of nowhere and fucking eat me!"

"No, it was finding out whatever the fuck is in that fucking pack of hers. It was trying to get in her pants. That's what it's always about with you, isn't it?"

I was going to interrupt since he was bringing me back into this. Asshole was right. They were chest to chest, red-faced, and neither one looked like he was going to back down. I sat back down on my stump and kept my mouth shut.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that. You don't know her."

"Oh, and you do? What's to know? She's just another fucking photographer with her lens in my face. That's all I _need_ to know."

"You are such a judgemental prick sometimes. Not everyone gives a shit about you, by the way. Maybe if you had stuck around that day at the pool, you would have found out the woman takes pictures of things, not people. Definitely not assholes like you!"

Edward stepped back and his eyes found mine for a moment before he tilted his head back and looked at the sky. I thought for a second that I might have seen a tad bit of remorse in that look he gave me. I could have been wrong, though.

The pause in their argument opened up an opportunity for me to speak. "I'm going to put my camera away. Okay?" I shoved the camera back in its bag. "Does that help? Now we're going to set up camp, start a fire, eat, and then try to sleep. When morning comes, I will help you two get off this mountain. In return, I ask that you please try to not kill one another until I am not around to witness it. Thank you very much."

I stood up as Edward stared daggers at me and Emmett looked at the ground. Gathering some wood would allow me some much needed alone time.

I zipped up my jacket and pulled on my gloves. I had made it about twenty yards away from camp when I heard heavy feet behind me. When I turned, Emmett was carrying a few good sized branches.

"Your friend is a social misfit." I handed him a few smaller branches for kindling. I figured he could be my sherpa.

"Completely. I'm really sorry about all that. I totally did not try to find you to get in your pants, by the way," Emmett said seemingly sincere.

"I'm not sure if that was an apology or an insult?" I smirked while shaking my head. He was almost irresistible.

He smiled in that way that made his dimples more obvious. "It was me trying not come off like some sort of jackass. But, if it makes you feel any better, I was kind of hoping to get you in my pants."

I laughed out loud. "Yes! I definitely feel better, but it's not happening tonight, Mountain Man. I have a single tent and one sleeping bag. The Asshole might not appreciate us doing the tent tango under his nose."

"Tent tango?" He almost dropped the firewood, he was laughing so hard. "Shit, Bella. You are one funny chick." We started heading back to our campsite, and Emmett got all serious for a moment. "Don't let him get to you. The problem is his, not yours."

"What exactly is his problem? I get that he has something against photographers and having his picture taken. But I don't understand why he's so angry all the time. How do you put up with him?" I reconsidered for a moment, continuing my thought process. "Hmmm. Maybe it's me." _It usually is..._

He looked at me curiously, like he was trying to figure me out for a second. "When I say Temple of Trouble what do you think of?"

He clearly wanted to change the subject from his friend to lighter topics. If he wanted to play word association with me, I figured I'd give it a go. "Well...Are we talking an actual temple? Something haunted? Human sacrifice? You aren't here to kill me, are you?"

Emmett began laughing again. "Seriously? Temple of Trouble? How about Tennessee Daniels?"

Shit, this game was hard. "Whiskey? You mean _Jack_ Daniels? It's made in Tennessee. The temple thing is throwing me off. Country music? I got it! Getting caught drinking whiskey in a temple somewhere down south!" Now, I was laughing with him. "I've heard of some wacko religious groups in Knoxville!"

"You cannot be real, Bella Swan," he said, shaking his head and smiling at me like it was some big mystery.

"Hey." I slapped his arm playfully. "Oh contraire, I _am_ the real deal. In fact, you're about to learn just how real with this feast I have planned for dinner tonight. You may even get a peek at what's inside my pack, Mr. McCarty." It was a shameless and probably lame attempt at flirting, but he was fun and made me feel special.

"Well, I can't wait to get in that pack of yours. Edward might be disappointed there aren't any twelve-year olds in there." I huffed and rolled my eyes. He sighed and his smile faltered a bit. "Kidding. Edward is a complicated guy. I usually put up with him because I get paid to, but there's a sweet guy in there somewhere."

He wasn't making much sense. Did he just call Edward _sweet_? "First of all, real men don't call other men _sweet_. Secondly, I can't imagine getting paid enough to put up with his attitude, but I'll take your word for it." I picked up one last piece of wood. "I think you must be a saint, Emmett McCarty."

"Hmmm, saint or sinner. I've been called both, how about you figure that one out on your own," he said as he took the piece of wood from my hands and added it to the pile in his arms and started back towards camp and bellowed, "Come on woman, feed me!"

_Saint or sinner...at the moment, I was leaning heavily towards saint._

Setting the wood where I wanted the campfire, I put Emmett in charge of getting it going. I pulled some fruit and sandwiches from my pack and set them out for the boys, in case they were hungry. I set up my tent and blew up my air mattress. Unrolled my sleeping bag and pulled out my pillow. I figured I'd worry about sleeping arrangements later and got to work on dinner. I had plenty of food since I'd planned on being out for a few days. Neither man had spoken to the other since their blowup, but Emmett had polished off two of my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I knew Edward was starving by the telltale rumble of his stomach every few minutes, but he hadn't eaten any of the food that I had set out for them. He just sat on the ground, watching Emmett stoke the fire.

I wasn't going to offer my food to him, but my stubbornness finally gave way to pity as I tossed an apple towards his lap. Never looking up, he caught the apple with his hands and immediately took a huge bite. He looked up at me as he chewed, I couldn't help a small smile from forming on my lips. _Hey there, Stubborn Asshole. _ His eyes softened, but he never smiled back.

The tension at dinner was almost as palatable as the instant camp food we were eating. Emmett was wolfing down one beef enchilada entree with another warming by his feet. Edward was silently eating the lasagna packet while I picked at the remaining PB&J. It was pretty smushed and not very appetizing. The temperature dropped when the sun set, but the fire was strong so it was not uncomfortable.

Emmett finally broke the silence. "Is that all you're going to eat?" _Saint._

"Are you worried that I don't have anything else to feed you?" I smiled. His eyes gave him away as he grinned sheepishly. "I only have one fork and one spoon," I pointed out, gesturing to the utensils they were using to eat. "I'm good with this. Eat up. I have plenty, I swear. I have eggs and oatmeal for the morning. I could even be persuaded to make pancakes!"

"You're like the Martha Stewart of camping," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"We'll see. I'm not sure I've mastered the art of making a tent out of a T-shirt or a sleeping bag out of a sock."

"I can sleep out here," Edward mumbled between bites of the cheesy goo.

"Wow Edward, what a_ great_ idea!" I mustered up as much sarcasm as I could.

"You two can have the tent to yourselves. I'll be fine." He sat up a bit straighter and looked directly at me.

What was he thinking? He was acting like Emmett and I wanted to be alone. Did he honestly think I would have sex with Emmett in the tent? With him out here, on the ground by the fire? This man was beyond ridiculous. Not to mention, there was no way he could sleep without the protection of the tent. We had to all squeeze into my small tent tonight whether we liked it or not.

"Here I just assumed you liked having fingers and toes."

"It's not that cold."

"You're sitting by a stoked fire!" My patience with him was wearing out. "You will freeze!"

"Yeah, and probably get eaten by a mountain lion!" Leave it to Emmett. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. How were these two even friends?

"Or a bear," I added, still laughing. I took the last bite of my sandwich, dusted my hands off, and stood up to set some water to boil.

"Drop dead you two," Edward snapped, but I swear I saw him almost smiling in the firelight.

"I don't think so! I'm earning my merit badge for Saving Stupid Boys Who Get Lost In The Woods, so I need you alive. We're all sleeping in the tent. So don't even think about crossing me, City Boy!" This was the most civilized conversation Edward and I had shared. It made my heart flutter in the strangest ways. Exhilarating yet nerve wracking because I wasn't sure what would set off his ire.

"Whatever, but I'm not sleeping next to him after he's eaten two packs of beef enchiladas." Edward was obviously trying to keep up his Stubborn Asshole persona, but I could see a twinkle in his eye as he looked at me while teasing Emmett.

_Oh shit. What have I done?_ In an attempt to impress them with a hot meal, I may have just signed my death sentence in the gas chamber.

Emmett was unphased. "Fine by me, you can Bella can ziplock yourselves in the sleeping bag and I'll take the air mattress." Emmett set down his fork and stretched his arms above his head.

_Oh, hell no. _"We're sharing the air mattress, just like we're sharing the tent and the sleeping bag. My stuff, my rules."

"You drive a hard bargain missy, but if you make me some of that hot chocolate, you've got yourself a deal!" Emmett leaned back in and dug around in his backpack before yielding his blue cup. I made myself a cup of tea and could barely contain myself as I handed a very grateful Emmett the blue enameled cup filled with steaming hot cocoa.

"Mmmm." Emmett's face was priceless as he sipped his drink. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. "This is so good. Want a sip?" He leaned up and offered Edward the cup.

"Well, I aim to please, Emmett." I winked. If I could have slapped my hand to my face I would have. Did I really just say that?

I thought I heard Edward mumble, "One fucking cup..."

Emmett snickered into his mug and took another sip, blowing first. I finished my tea in a big gulp, scalding my tongue. It was one way to keep me from saying stupid flirty things.

I stirred another packet of hot chocolate into my empty cup. "Here." I pushed the cup over Edward's shoulder. Edward reached back to take the cup without look back towards me. I felt his fingers brush over mine as I let go of the handle. His touch was soft and gentle, so opposite of his demeanor. Before I could overthink the exchange, I announced, "I'm going to get ready for bed. Ya'll should do whatever you need to do as well. It's past my bedtime and I'm starting to get cold."

I pulled my toiletries bag from the tent stepped out into the darkening woods for some privacy. As I brushed my teeth, I tried to quell the nerves in my stomach. I was anxious about how things would play out in the tent. Edward was a piece of work. Thankfully, Emmett's cheery demeanor balanced out Edward's cold disposition. I spit my toothpaste out and swished some water in my mouth swished heading back to camp. Edward and Emmett were finished eating and Emmett was cleaning up. I watched as Edward tossed his drink into the fire as he stood up. _Why did that hurt my feelings? It wasn't even my hot chocolate._

Emmett groused, "Offer it up next time! I would have finished that!"

"Seriously? It was fucking disgusting. It doesn't even taste like anything!"

"Dude, it's time to drop the fucking attitude. Can't you just shut up and be thankful we had a hot meal and a place to sleep tonight. You have to admit, we are totally putting her out. Eating her food, crashing her camp..."

"It's not like this is my fault. Besides, I'm sure she'll be well compensated for our mistake. What a story to tell her cronies or better yet, sell to Us Weekly!"

"Jesus, Edward. Don't you get it? She doesn't know you, man. Not a clue." Emmett chuckled. "She thought Tennessee Daniels was a distillery or something. Any opinion she has of Edward Cullen is all from you. Nice work on that, by the way. She thinks you're an ass."

"You expect me to believe she seriously has never heard of Temple of Trouble?" Edward pulled off his hat and scratched the hair above his forehead. "Has she been living under a rock?"

"There's still a thriving world outside of L.A. that doesn't give a shit what's on the cover of People Magazine. If you could clear your head from all the smog, you might remember it."

Edward pulled his hat back on and looked down at my camp mug, still in his hand. "So according to you, she's never heard of me?"

"No. Clue." Emmett chuckled and shoved his garbage into his pack. _Saint. _

I wasn't sure what to make of their conversation. Edward clearly thought he was someone worth knowing, but my nerves were frayed and I decided I didn't really care either way. I was losing at least three days of shooting, and I didn't have the food or the energy to finish this trip anymore. If I let myself think about how few photos I had for my upcoming opening I would have a panic attack. _I'll worry about that tomorrow. Just breathe and get through the night._ I remembered the beef enchiladas, maybe I shouldn't breathe too deeply. I made my way back into camp and handed Emmett my toothpaste and camp soap.

"It's going to be tight quarters. Be gentlemen and wash up a bit?"

"Toothpaste, Bella? Want my breath minty fresh?" _Hmmm...sinner._

"I want to keep the air in the tent as breathable as possible," I told him, enjoying our playful banter. I handed him my package of baby wipes.

"Ha! That's going to take more than toothpaste! I've road tripped with this guy after a Taco Bell run. I hope you like brass bands because it's going to be a musical night in that tent," Edward said, swiping the toothpaste from Emmett's hand.

"Good God, Edward! Did you just make a joke?" Emmett guffawed.

"Air quality is not a laughing matter, it's a global issue," he replied in a mock-serious tone.

"Two! They were somewhat lame, but they were attempted jokes! You're on a role Edward! Maybe you should try a comedy next time." Emmett looked at me expectantly obviously proud that he was able to show me a lighter side if Edward.

"Thanks for the warning, City Boy. I would hate to die unwittingly from asphyxiation." I smiled at Edward before turning to Emmett. "I didn't think to bring my aromatherapy candles, so know when to take it outside." I winked at him. "Please."

"I swear to God, Emmett, if you pull the covers off me again, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"It is so fucking cold. I can't help it!"

The tent shook as Dumb and Dumber played tug-of-war with my sleeping bag. I had unzipped the bag and spread it across all three of us but it was like trying to share a handkerchief. At least I was I the middle and stayed relatively covered. We had pulled on all the clothes I could find that fit. Emmett was wearing my rain jacket, socks, and beanie hat. He looked like a refugee from the Titanic. Edward had my down jacket draped across his legs and my long sleeved shirt was tied around his shoulders. While I was grateful the storms I expected never passed through, the crystal clear skies let the cold air settle. The temperatures were surely below freezing. I thought the three of us would generate some body heat in the tent, but we were each maintaining a respectable distance from each other. Emmett and Edward were practically pressed against the walls of the tent and I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling. But with this battle of the blanket, Emmett's legs were tangling with mine and Edward's hands were flying over my head.

"I have nothing over here!" Edward reached across me and punched Emmett in the shoulder. "Just quit moving!"

If I wasn't so physically and emotionally exhausted, it would have been comical.

"Oh my God, stop!" I turned on my side facing Edward and backed into to Emmett before I could stop and think of what I was doing. Emmett froze as my ass pushed up against, well, I could only imagine and quickly pushed any wondering thoughts from my mind. I did however, instantly feel the warmth of Emmett's chest pressed against my back. "Edward, just scoot closer. I'm not going to bite you. If we can get closer, the bag will cover you both." I fisted the front of Edward's sweatshirt and gave it a tug pulling him closer to me. I could feel his warm breath fan across my forehead, but I kept my eyes on the ridiculous sweatshirt he was wearing. I pulled the sleeping bag across Edward's shoulders and back.

"Thank you," he said quietly. The softness in his tone made my stomach flutter. Maybe the asshole wasn't an asshole after all.

"Emmett? Are you still covered?" He gave no response, so I scooted back into him even more. "Emmett?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." His voice was strained and I felt him squirm a bit then settle into his space. _ Definitely sinner. _His elbow was digging into my back, but I just kept still.

My heart was pounding as the reality of my situation took hold. I was sandwiched between two men that I barely knew. In my tent. On a mountain. I took some deep breaths to calm myself. All air quality jokes aside, I love the smell of tent air. Usually, it's a deep earthy smell of pine, dust, and nylon. Tonight, all I could smell was Edward. I was too nervous to move and my face was inches from his neck. Salt, sweat, outdoor air mixed with a faint hint of fabric softener, baby wipes, and toothpaste filled my senses, making it impossible for me to fall asleep.

I could tell by the unsteadiness of his breath that he was still awake, too. I tucked my hands under my head and closed my eyes. I tried not to move my legs. I could feel Emmett relax behind me and was glad at least one of us was asleep, or at least good at faking it. I didn't hold out much hope for myself. I wasn't freezing, but I wasn't warm either. Edward shifted around trying to get comfortable and I chanced a glance at him.

"Sorry." He stilled himself and grimaced.

"It's okay. It's not quite a five star hotel, is it?" I whispered. I felt like I was apologizing.

"It's all right." He slipped his arm out of the sleeping bag and tucked the ball of clothes, serving as his pillow, under his cheek before snuggling back under the cover.

I barely heard him as he stared down at me. "Good night."

I couldn't see the color of his eyes and tried to remember if I had even seen him without his sunglasses. He sounded tired but the the dimness of the tent and faint shadow of stubble made it hard to read his face. I felt myself heat with embarrassment either from being caught staring at him or because I couldn't offer him something more comfortable.

I shook my head at myself and closed my eyes again. "Good night, Edward."

It didn't take long for him to slip into a quiet slumber. As tired as I was, I couldn't for the life of me fall into a deep sleep. I was in and out but never sure if I was awake or dreaming. I lost all concept of time. It was dark in the tent, but the glow of the moon cast a bit of light through the tent walls. Every muscle and bone felt stiff. The arm I was laying on had fallen asleep. It was in dead limb mode. I pulled it from under my head with too much force and my hand met a stubby chin. Edward's stubby chin. He grunted and mumbled something incoherent.

My eyes flew open. Now, I was wide awake and fully conscious. I remembered where I was and who was with me. I froze. Soft steady breathing in front of me and deep throaty breaths from behind. Despite his warm and cuddly appearance, Emmett was like a brick wall - complete with rough edges and sharp angles. Something was digging into the back of my head and poking into my lower back. I hoped it was still his elbow. I tried to move again, but my legs were pinned down. I wasn't sure whose legs they were, but when I tried to slowly pull my own back towards me, it felt like they were under a steel beam. I was dying. I was so tired and so...stuck. I managed to pull one leg free before Edward breathed deeply and rolled onto his back and stretched one arm out above his head.

_Shit...please don't wake up_.

I laid as still as possible until I was sure he asleep. His body was radiating just the right amount of heat. I felt drawn to him now that he had rolled away. It wouldn't hurt to snuggle just a bit closer, I reasoned through my sleepy haze. I wasn't going to lay on top of him, just press myself against him and move away from Emmett, who was destined to leave bruises with those knobby elbows. I would be sure to keep my hands to myself. I just needed his body heat and soft sweatshirt. It was _totally_ the sweatshirt that was pulling me in, I told myself.

My head fit perfectly into the space under his arm. His chest felt firm and so much better than my small camping pillow on top of the slowly deflating air mattress. I tucked my chin and snuggle closer. I could hear the steady drum of his heart beneath me. The sweatshirt _was_ really soft, it reminded me of my cotton sheets and made me miss my bed. I mindlessly brushed my fingers across the center of his chest lulling myself into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is so fun. I needed a tutorial to upload this chapter, so please know that I don't even pretend to be good at this. There are many amazing writers, I am not even pretending to be writing anything other than a very predictable, fun, light story. If you find yourself grinding your teeth, it's my fault. If you are smiling, credit goes to Troublefollows! And if you are wishing this was a better story, go read Quarterback Sneak by Jayhawkbb****! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The mountain lion was perched on the top step of the ancient stone temple. Asleep. Legs and tail dangling. It was the perfect shot. I tried to focus the lens, but my camera felt so heavy and the viewfinder kept fogging up. I was so hot. I wiped the finder with the hem my shirt and looked again.

"Stop pointing that fucking thing at me. You said you were putting it away." Edward sat on the step with a bottle of Jack Daniels between his legs.

I pulled the camera down and looked at it again. This time I wiped the lens. I tried once more. As I focused my lens, Edward was taking a pull straight from the bottle and the mountain lion was curled at his feet. I clicked off several rapid shots as Edward slammed the bottle down, shattering it. The lion, now awake, growled as it lifted its head and its ears shot up. I braced for it to pounce on me. Instead, Edward jumped from the top step. In one leap, he was on top of me, pinning me to the dusty ground. My camera rolled from my hands, away from us. His hands gripped my arms. I was encased by him.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded. His eyes were cold and his voice was rough even though his body was radiating warmth and softness. The contrast left me confused and paralyzed.

I should have been afraid. I should have been fighting to get him off me. But I couldn't. I was lost in his smell and the weight of his body on mine. It had been a long time since a man had been on top of me. "I'm not. I'm...I'm...I'm trying to help you," I attempted to explain.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He leaned closer. His face was so close. I could feel his breath on my cheek. "You don't even know who I am!" He pulled back slightly and for some reason that wasn't what I wanted. There was a sadness in his eyes now. A familiar sadness.

I wanted to make his sorrow go away. I wanted to kiss it away. I put my hands up and softly stroked his chest feeling the muscles beneath his soft shirt. I pulled him closer until I could almost press my lips against his neck. "I want to know you. Let me know you." I couldn't get close enough to him.

He pressed back into me. "Why?" he asked. "Why should I let _you_ in?"

Why indeed? I didn't have an answer, but I knew one thing for sure. I wanted to press my lips against his. Just once. Just because they were right there. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, tilting my head so our lips would connect.

Just then, the mountain lion hissed. Instinctively, I opened my eyes.

I was awake.

I was in my tent.

I wasn't alone.

I blinked a few times, gaining focus on the tent ceiling. Dawn was breaking and the tent walls were glowing yellow. I wasn't cold anymore. In fact, I felt all warm and cozy. Edward was draped over me like a warm blanket. My camp pillow was gone and in its place was his right arm. His head was resting on my left shoulder and his leg was draped across my abdomen. _Sweet Jesus._ His left hand was _gripping_ my hip. What the hell was _he_ dreaming? He was climbing me like a tree! My own dream came slamming back into my head, and I took stock of my position. I could feel his skin under my left hand, which was tucked under the waistband of his shorts. My right was halfway up the front of his sweatshirt. I flexed my fingers and felt muscle, skin, hair. I had also twisted my legs around his in a shameless attempt to keep warm.

_I have to get out of here. Out of him. Out of this tent._

Trying to control my growing panic, I began to untangle myself as carefully as possible. As much as I enjoyed his warmth, it was his unpredictable wrath that motivated me to scoot out from his clutches. I managed to wiggle my legs, but he was laying on my left arm. I managed to almost pry myself free when I felt my bracelet get stuck on his sweatshirt. _NO! _I hadn't taken this bracelet off in almost three years. It was just a simple charm bracelet, but it was something I bought for myself a while ago traveling in France. Over the years, I added charms to remind me of where I had been and celebrate my independence. I loved this bracelet and all it represented. I was willing to never see it ever again if I could just get free without waking this sleeping lion. After struggling for a few minutes, I laid back irritated.

_Why is this happening? Why are they on my mountain? Why did they get lost? And why the fuck is he all over me like butter on toast? _

My panic and heart rate were rapidly increasing. Part of me wanted to just shove him the hell off of me and wake his ass. But I knew he'd find some way to put this back on me. In a final attempt to be stealthy, I gently pushed against his chest. Before I had a chance to react, he let out a sleepy sigh and pulled me even closer and looped his leg back over mine.

At this point, my heart was drumming so hard I could feel it in my ears. _Don't wake up. Don't wake up. Hello God, it's me Bella, please don't let him wake up! Fuck._

He squeezed my hip again. "Mmm." His head shifted into the crook of my neck while his hand moved from my hip up towards my waist. My jacket had ridden up at some point during the night and now Edward was going to first base in his sleep. This just kept getting worse. I might have noticed how soft and warm his hand was against my skin if I wasn't at DEFCON 1. Lights, alarms, sirens all going off in my head and chest. His fingers caressed my ribcage and his thumb brushed across my chest.

"Mmm, you feel so good..." he mumbled while nestling his nose further into my neck.

_You have got to be kidding me. Please stop talking, you hate me. _

"Touch me...right there..." he breathed. _Oh, for the love of God!_

His face tilted up to turn and his hand was about to round first when his eyes started to flutter. I lay paralyzed and squeezed my eyes shut afraid to see what would happen next. His lips barely touched my neck as he lifted his face to mine. I opened one eye and saw his green ones looking back at me. Confusion, sleep, and lust mixed with some of that all too familiar animosity was evident in the look he gave me as he assessed our current situation. His hand stilled, froze actually.

"What the fuuuck?" he whispered harshly. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself.

"Um, good morning?" I mumbled, smiling meekly.

He roughly removed his hand from my chest and rolled away from me. My bracelet was still attached to his sweatshirt and my arm was now pinned under his back. I peeked over at him. His cheeks were pink and his eyebrows pinched together as he avoided looking anywhere near me. He sat up and pulled his knees in towards his chest running both hands through his hair. I turned to my side, quickly trying to keep my bracelet from breaking while I tried to unsnag it.

"Jesus, can't you keep your goddamn hands to yourself?" he snapped.

I looked over my shoulder and made sure Emmett is still asleep. He hasn't moved all night. _I hope he's still alive._ Turning back to my hand, I finished working the piece of thread back through my bracelet, finally freeing it.

"Will you be quiet? You're going to wake him up." My hands were shaking. I was so embarrassed and uncomfortable and mad as hell that he was making me feel like this in my own home … or tent.

"Well, it should have been him you were getting all friendly with. Not me."

"I'm pretty sure that it was _your_ hand up my shirt, pervert," I whisper yelled. He looked down at me with wide eyes. "And you talk in your sleep, too, by the way. Don't try and put this all on me." I glared back at him, waiting for his next snide remark, but it never came.

He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips tightly. He was practically breathing fire through his nose. I watched him struggle with his boots as he pulled them on and tried to stand up. The tent was only three feet high at its peak. He swore as he pulled on the zipper and strode off, leaving the tent door flapping behind him.

I laid back on my pillow, and I tried to quiet my heart and racing thoughts, sorting through what had just happened. What a bonafied asshole, telling _me_ to keep my hands to myself? I bet that man would start a fight in an empty house. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. I was not going to let him get in my head. I just needed to get Edward and Emmett back to their car and out of my life.

_His hands did feel so nice. Arg! Focus! _

I rubbed my hands over my face and grabbed my boots. I had to pee and really wanted a cup of coffee. I checked on Emmett and covered him up with the sleeping bag. I shook my head and smiled at his ability to sleep or laugh through all the drama. I grabbed my toiletries bag and closed the tent behind me.

Feeling much better with fresh breath and empty bladder, I made my way back to the campsite. I slowed my pace when I saw Edward sitting on a rock with his sweatshirt pulled up under his chin as he scratched chest. It was obvious he had a good body, but seeing it was a different story entirely. He raised his eyes to me as I quickly averted my eyes to his face. He huffed and swiftly tugged down his sweatshirt.

His eyes narrowed into emerald slits. "What exactly happened last night?" he spat.

I stopped in my tracks and let out a nervous, ridiculous cackle-laugh. "Nothing, you delusional oaf! What are you talking about?"

Sitting up straight, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them his eyes were still cold, but his voice was more controlled.

"Did you do something last night while I was sleeping? To me?" he practically accused.

This time my laugh was more like a shout. I felt my anxiety kick in as my heart revved its engine. "You either have multiple personality disorder or you're fucking insane." My voice escalated in sync with my heart beat. "Either way, I didn't do _anything_ to you except share my food, my tent, my coat, and my sleeping bag!"

I was mindful of a sleeping Emmett but couldn't help the fury from bubbling over. I could feel my eyes prick with tears and my throat constrict at his accusations. I tried to rein in my emotions. I had a tendency to cry when I got angry or frustrated, and I was maxing out on both. Edward had an uncanny ability to push all my buttons, good and bad. Add that to the fact that I really didn't sleep last night and I was teetering on the edge of meltdown. I held it together by a thread, motivated that there was no way in hell this man was going to see me cry. Maybe I just needed some coffee. Now.

"Then explain this!" he hissed jerking his sweatshirt back up revealing red and aggravated skin along his abdomen. "You were the one with your hand glued to my back. You gave me a fucking rash or something!"

I walked closer to him and bent my knees to get a better look. _Uh-oh._ I looked around his waistline. He had an angry rash wrapping around his lower back and creeping up his chest. His eyes followed my movements closely with an angry scowl on his face. "So? Can you explain this?"

I ignored him and swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked closer at his legs. Several splotches of raised, red patches covered his calves. I wanted to take a look at his back. _This is such sweet justice. _

I looked back up at him. "Yes, City Boy. You are obviously _severely _allergic to me. You've broken out in hives probably just from the close proximity. Since you were sleeping on top of me last night with your hand up my shirt, it's _real_ bad." My tone dripped with sarcasm.

He glared at me. His chest was rising and falling with deep controlled breaths, but his face couldn't hide his temper.

I stood up and folded my arms across my chest. I held his stare. "Or..." I paused before delivering my revelation with smug satisfaction "...you have poison oak."

Edward's face went from red to white as his jaw dropped. He bent over and immediately began inspecting his legs. "Fuck!'' He looked back at me, panicked. "Are you joking me right now? You think I have poison oak?"

"I _know_ you do." Poison oak took about a 24 hours to surface and caused an unmistakable rash.

He began frantically scratching up and down his legs. "What are we going to do?"

"_We?"_ I asked incredulously. "What are _we_ going to do?"

He looked back at me with a mixture of anger and remorse. He totally had this coming to him for being such a colossal dick, but I did feel a smidgen of pity for the man. He was going to remember this trip because he would be itching for at least the next two weeks. He moved both hands to his back and began scratching under his sweatshirt.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop scratching. You are going to make it worse. Take off your sweatshirt and let me see how bad it is."

For once he didn't argue with me. He reached behind his neck and pulled his sweatshirt and undershirt off in one swoop. I walked around him inspecting his exposed skin. His back didn't look as bad as his legs but there was a bumpy red line that disappeared under the waistband of his shorts in back.

"Do you itch anywhere else?" I hinted.

He pulled his top lip into his mouth and looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I _mean_ do you itch anywhere else? Anywhere I can't see?"

We stood about a foot apart staring at each other for several very long moments. He knew what I meant and there was no way in hell I wanted to help him _there_. It felt like a standoff.

I shifted my feet and tossed my arms up. "Well? It's not a trick question, Edward. I don't want to _see _it. I'm just trying to help you." Those words felt like a deja vu in my mouth. I rubbed my eyes. "Just forget it. If you do itch..._there_...um, just don't, you know, scratch. Okay?"

"I fucking itch _everywhere_!" he shouted at me.

"Well, don't yell at me! I didn't give it to you! You probably got it traipsing around God knows where with Emmett. And, maybe you should be more careful where you drop your pants!"

If possible, his glare hardened and he opened his mouth to argue. "You don't know..."

I rolled my eyes and held up my hand to stop him. "Oh, just relax. You make me nervous when you yell at me," I snapped, revealing too much. "Let me see what I have in my first aid kit. Just sit still and don't itch."

"How do I not itch?" he asked frustratedly.

"Whatever. Don't _scratch._" I stalked off to get my bag from the tent.

When I opened the tent door, Emmett rolled his head towards me. He was still all wrapped up in the sleeping bag. He must have been smiling because his eyes were twinkling, but I couldn't see the rest of his face.

"Morning, Bella. What's up?" He arched his back and stretched his arms over his head. "You need any help with breakfast? I am starving."

I smiled at his uncanny ability to make me forget his asshole of a friend. "I'll start breakfast in a bit. Do you drink coffee? I am dying for coffee." I fussed around in the tent until I found my bag. More digging. I pulled out my first aid kit and searched for something that might help Edward.

"Are you ever coming back?" Edward squawked from outside.

Emmett chuckled. "What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and continued my search. "Well, your boy woke up with poison oak adding pain and suffering to his charm." I looked back to Emmett. "You better check yourself to makes sure you don't have it."

Emmett's blue eyes grew wide before they disappeared as he started shaking with laughter. "Aw man, that sucks! Edward with poison oak, that is awesome! I love it!" He sat up suddenly and began looking over his legs. "Oh shit, what if I do have it?" His mind was on rapid fire this morning. He pulled up his fleece and shirt, not bothering to unzip his jacket. His chest was chiseled to perfection and it flexed each time he twisted or moved.

_Please God, let him have just a little on that chest so I can rub some calamine lotion on it. _ It was also clear of any of the telltale red patches of poison oak. _Damn._

"I don't itch anywhere." I wasn't sure if he was having a conversation with me or himself.

I concentrated on looking for the lotion because I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth after looking at Emmett's chest. _Jackpot!_ I found a mix of poison ivy and oak swabs as well as some scrub that should work on Edward.

"Helloooo? What are you doing? I'm dying out here, and you told me not to scratch!" Edward bellowed from outside the tent.

I giggled. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Emmett! I better go check on him before he breaks out in hives too."

Edward was sitting on his rock again, sweatshirt back in place and looking very uncomfortable. He was twitching and squirming but stilled himself when he saw me approach. His face was unreadable, but his eyes followed my every move like I was his prey. It completely unnerved me. I quickly tossed him the packet of swabs and the bottle of ivy scrub. He caught the bag and began to look through it.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want any?" I asked as I began prepping my camping stove for breakfast. I laid out a pan for pancakes and grabbed a large pot to fetch some water from the creek. I pulled out the eggs and carefully placed them in another aluminum pot. Edward had not answered me. When I glanced over at him, I froze when my eyes met his. The intensity in his stare was enough to melt glass and the scowl on his face felt unwarranted.

"What?" I asked. "You're not speaking now?"

He licked his lips but still said nothing.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and and I could feel my arms break out in goose bumps. When I shivered, I couldn't tell if it was the chill in the air or the hostility radiating off of him. An hour ago, this man was lying on top of me and now I felt like he wanted to punch me. I didn't know if I wanted to lick his lips or bolt for the hills. My heart started to pound and my legs began to shake. I could feel myself unravelling for the second time this morning.

"How about this? I am going to fill this pot up with water because I just can't deal with your shit if I don't get some caffeine. You need to use that scrub. You can follow me down to the creek or you can sit up here and scratch." I grabbed the pot and, with an exaggerated swing, stomped off in a huff.

Drawing the cold stream water through the purifier was cathartic. I needed to let off some much needed steam and the methodical push and pull of the water pump was calming my nerves. It took some effort to get safe drinking water in the wilderness but it was worth it. Putting pills in water to make it clean just didn't make sense to me. Plus, they made the water taste funny. I had the pot about half-way filled when I heard the crunch of the gravel behind me. I didn't bother turning around or looking up but eventually saw Edward in my peripheral vision.

He didn't speak, but I felt him looking me. The water purifier felt the brunt of my anxiety as I filled up the rest of the pot in record time. My bicep started to burn, so I stopped pumping and stood up, holding the pot in one hand and the filter in the other. _Just be nice. _

"Hey," Edward began softly. "Look, I'm sorry. I, um, yeah, I'm sorry." Edward stuttered while he looked at his boots before meeting my eyes and waiting for my reply.

I was taken aback. That was not what I was expecting. I let out a deep breath and smiled softly at him. He was a mess of a man.

"Wow. I am sure that was really difficult for you." I spat.

_Bella! Be nice. _

I tried again. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. I just _so _don't understand you. But whatever. Emmett said you have some issues so I guess I'll chalk it up to just that - your hang-ups." I paused because I could feel myself going down the wrong path again. "So, you're going to want to use that scrub soon. It says the earlier you wash with it, the better your chances are for a quick recovery. Just strip down here and put it _everywhere_ and scrub _hard_ before you wash it off."

Edward nodded his head and looked at the tube in his hands. His face was soft and thoughtful as he seemed to struggle for something to say. "Thank you, Bella. I mean it. And I am really sorry for being such a dick." He pulled his hand through his hair before absently scratching his lower back. "I have no excuse. I just..." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Like I said, it's no biggie." I saved him from his apology because it was making me even more uncomfortable than his temper. The pot was becoming heavy in my hand, so I set it down. "Poison oak would make me ugly, too." I covered, knowing whatever was making Edward so hostile went well beyond an itchy rash.

He chuckled softly. "Ugly. Yeah. It is driving me NUTS right now!" He pulled off his sweatshirt once again. "Is it really bad? You've seen worse right?" His eyes looked so vulnerable in that moment. His moods changed faster than a wolf at midnight, but when he looked at me like that, humble and sincere, I wanted to move mountains for him. And _that_ feeling really freaked me out, so I quickly shook it off.

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but it looks like it could be worse." Out of his sight, I cringed. I hadn't seen poison oak this bad … ever. He looked like he _rolled_ in it. He was destined to be hurting for a long time. I took a moment to appreciate his back. His shoulders were broad and his back was lean but well, _very well_, defined. As my eyes traveled down his back I focused on the mean strip of skin just about his waistband. It looked like he had been sleeping with sandpaper. The majority of the rash was in the middle of his back and the backs of his calves. "Well, you really have it worse on your back." I told him as I bent closer to get a better look.

"So do you mind … um … I mean, I can probably reach it if you just show me … I would rather you than Emmett ..." He fumbled over his words.

At this point, I was convinced that _I_ was the one on the emotional merry-go-round because instead of being annoyed at his half-assed apology and audacity to ask for help, I found him endearing. I had an inexplicable desire to be the one who could make him happy.

"Here," I commanded, reaching my hand out for the tube. "Move down towards the stream, and I can at least get you started."

We walked down to the stream and Edward took off his shoes and stepped his feet into the cold water before I could warn him. "SHIT! That is fucking freezing."

"Hmmm." I couldn't offer more because I realized I had just committed to basically giving him a rubdown in the wilderness. This idea was better in theory. It had been a long time since these hands had touched a man's back, or a man's front for that matter. Aside from the poison oak, his skin was flawless. It was alabaster pale, but perfectly smooth. My hands shook as I tried to decide where to begin. I squirted a goop of the soap into my palm and forced my hand onto the middle of his back. I meant to be gentle, but I was so nervous I basically slapped him. His muscles twitched and flexed when I made contact and goose bumps broke out across his skin. I froze instantly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. "Did that hurt?" I wanted a reason to quit.

"No, it's just so fucking cold," he said roughly. "Just keep going." I could see his breath as he exhaled with a shudder.

"Um, okay. I'll work fast." I quickly and a bit haphazardly applied the cream, working the middle of his back, silently avoiding the stretch of skin above his waist band. He held himself stock still while I rubbed his back with the sandy scrub, making me more self-conscious of my movements. I had shared more intimate moments with this man in the past 12 hours than I had with anyone in the past two years. After a few seemingly endless minutes, I stepped back, holding my hands out to the side.

I breathed out heavily. "There. I think you'll survive." I laughed nervously.

Edward twisted his head back trying to look down his back. "Really?" When he looked back up at me, I realized how close I was standing to him. Before I could answer him, I was momentarily hypnotized by his warm breath as he exhaled. I stepped back quickly, tumbling over my pot of water. I screamed as I landed on my ass in the puddle.

Before I could catch my bearings, Edward hoisted me up by grabbing me under my arms like a rag doll and putting me back on my feet.

"You okay?" He looked at me intently, his hands were still under my arms, but now they felt too close to my boobs.

I could not look at him. He was shirtless, covered in goop, and practically feeling me up. I felt my entire body break out in a hot flash.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I clipped, bending down to pick up the pot. "I'm _mortified_, but I'm fine." I walked back over to the stream and began to clean off my hands.

"You should rinse," I said, changing the subject.

There was a comfortable silence between us as I refilled the water pot and Edward focused on his poison oak remedy. I had no clue how to have small talk with him and I still couldn't figure out if we were even friends or not. He clearly didn't like or trust me.

"So, you and Emmett?" Edward interrupted my thought rambling and completely caught me off guard.

"What? Why would you think that?" I scoffed.

"You know he dated Penny Hale for a long time. Then fucked around with Stella Brandon." He said, ignoring my question, but making me even more confused.

I looked up at him. He was drying off his chest with t-shirt, but his eyes were on me. I had no clue who he was talking about but knew that he wanted it to matter to me.

"Am I supposed to know those people? And even if I did, it concerns me … how?" I prompted, quirking my eyebrow at him in question.

"He's just not that serious with girls." He shrugged. "And he only dates _celebrities_."

Again, I was flabbergasted by the sharp direction change of our conversation. "Who said I wanted to date him? Maybe I just want to use him for his body." I wanted to blow raspberries at him and had to tightly purse my lips to keep them from doing just that.

He ignored my comment and continued. "All he does is work out. He is obsessed with his body, flexing all the time. Looking in the mirror. He also blinks _a lot_ when he gets nervous and when he doesn't know what you're talking about, he rubs his chin and says something like 'Yeah, I read about that in the Journal.'" He mimicked Emmett's supposed habit, making a face and deepening his voice. "As if! He doesn't read the Wall Street Journal or any other newspaper! He doesn't even _read_." Edward was on a roll.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Gosh, Edward. What do you really think? I thought Emmett was your friend."

Edward stopped his rant and looked up at me, then blinked, multiple times. _Interesting._ He regained his composure and pulled his sweatshirt on over his head and squared his shoulders.

"He is my friend." He backpedalled. "We are friends. But we mainly just work together."

This sparked something. "Yeah, he mentioned that too. What _is_ it you do?" I stood up and motioned to him that I was ready to head back to camp.

He looked at me funny, questioning. He didn't answer me, but he reached out and carefully took the heavy pot of water from my hands. His fingers grazed over mine and sent chills up my arm so fast, I almost spilled the pot again. He never took his eyes off of me. I could tell something was brewing behind those green eyes, but I could begin to label it.

"Tennessee Daniels?" he asked softly, tentatively.

I brightened, recalling my word association game with Emmett. "Yes!"

His face instantly fell and he stepped back. We started to walk back to camp in silence. I was confused by his vacillating moods but wanted to keep the energy between us on a positive note.

"So, Emmett mentioned you work in Temple or for a temple?" I tried to recall our conversation last night.

Edward stopped walking and looked at me. "A temple? He actually said I worked in a temple?" It felt like he was studying me, but it was I who would either pass or fail. It made me very nervous.

"Well, yeah sorta … with troubled kids or something." I stammered, wracking my sleep-deprived brain.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then sucked in his cheeks, which caused his lips to do this beautiful pouty thing. I felt my heart hammering in my throat. I began to feel foolish and the heat wave began anew.

"That's not what you do is it?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No. It's not what I do," he replied, his eyes softened.

"No troubled kids?"

He shook his head silently.

"Ooookay." I was held captive by his gaze. I waited for him to continue the conversation like a normal person, but he didn't. He just looked at me. This was another standoff. Again, I was the one to cave. I closed my eyes and filled my lungs with the cold mountain air. "I need coffee." I declared and strode off into camp to make Emmett-who-only-dates-celebrities and his co-worker breakfast.

"That was soo awesome!" Emmett pushed his chest out and stretched his hands above his head. He had put away six eggs, about five pancakes and two bowls of oatmeal. He certainly lightened my pack. Edward ate his share too; he was just not as vocal about it. Where Emmett moaned, mmmm'd, and smacked his lips, Edward just chewed silently and smiled when I asked him if he wanted seconds. I just kept loading his plate up until he stood quietly and scraped his plate clean into the bushes.

"Did you get enough? I think I have more oatmeal," I offered.

"Nope. I am all good." He stretched and stood up as well. "So how long is our hike today?"

"I think we can get back to the cars in just under four hours." I began separating some of my leftover food into a pack for lunch. If we left soon, we'd be back around 1:00 this afternoon. It felt like we had been out here forever. It was hard to believe it was less than 24 hours since I ran into these two at the trailhead. My stomach tightened as I wondered if I would ever see them after this. _Why do I even care? Edward is just like a bad penny, always turning up._

It had been a long time since I had hiked with others. I loved the solitude of trekking through the forest and losing myself in the sights, sounds, and smells that made each trail unique. Hiking with Edward and Emmett was anything but peaceful. Mo and Larry would have been better companions on a hike, but I couldn't say they weren't entertaining. We had packed out of camp relatively fast, and had been hiking, if you could call it that, rather slowly. Emmett was a bottomless pit and had stopped twice to get food out of his pack. Edward, on the other hand, was very concerned about mountain lions, bears, and lack of water. We had already stopped once to refill his water bottle from stream once and three times to pee. Our four hour trip was going to take more like seven at the rate we were going.

"Trust me, Edward. _Any_ cat, doesn't matter which kind, screams emo-pussy-whipped-Mama's boy! You have at least a 75% less chance of getting laid if you have a cat as a pet." Emmett turned and pointed his finger at me. "And that statistic goes for up chicks, Bella."

"Noted, Emmett. No cats equals more sex." I smirked, rolling my eyes. I doubted my lack of cats was contributing to the number of men who had not graced my bed lately.

These two had been debating which pet would attract the most sexual partners for the past two miles. I kept quiet trying to determine how to steer the conversation off of sex, but no matter how I tried, one of them managed to bring the topic back to how to get more girls into bed.

"I'm not buying it!" Edward sounded amused. "Where'd you get that statistic, Em?" He turned to me, beamed, and lifted his eyebrows.

"Uh, I believe it was in the Wall Street last week," Emmett said soundly. "Sexual statistics or something like that." Totally convincing.

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Edward's prediction had come true.

"Hey, speaking of the Journal, did you read last week's article about Gibson's guitars getting raided in Memphis? They are really cracking down!" Edward's eyes were blazing and he licked his teeth before grinning widely waiting for Emmett's response.

I chanced a look at Emmett and almost laughed out loud because he was a blinking fool. He stopped walking and rubbed his eye.

"Emmett are you alright? Did you get something in your eyes?" I managed to sound genuinely concerned.

Edward guffawed.

Emmett shook it off convincingly. "Yeah, I think it was a bug. Can you take a look?" He smirked before the bent towards me and opened his eyes wide.

_Damn these boys and their pretty eyes. _

I played along and steadied myself putting my hands on Emmett's shoulders looked into his eyes. "Look up."

"He doesn't have a bug in his eye," Edward whined. "Come on. We're wasting time, and I itch like a motherfucker. I want to take a real fucking shower." He started to scrape his hand across his lower back.

I kept my eyes on Emmett and put my right hand on his cheek and gently pulling down the skin under his eye. There tucked near his tear duct was a tiny gnat.

I smiled triumphantly and lightly ran my index finger across the bottom of his eye and got the bug out. I held my finger up for him to see. "Got it!"

Edward almost fell over trying to see the evidence, but Emmett just grabbed my face and kissed me square on the lips. "Bella, you are a lifesaver!"

If Emmett had not been holding my face in his big hands, it would have hit dirt. He pulled back from me all teeth and dimples. While I was completely stunned, I immediately began rationalizing that it wasn't really a kiss ... it was more like a … shit, that was a kiss. My lips were wet. It was definitely a kiss.

I touched my lips with my fingertips but tried to play it off as I began down the trail again. "All in a day's work, Emmett!" Edward was in front of me unmoving, mouth agape. I didn't want to even acknowledge the awkwardness, so I just gave his chest a friendly shove and told him to keep moving. He snapped his mouth shut, and I saw his jaw tense before he turned and began walking in front of me. As Emmett began to whistle behind me, I could feel the tension rolling off of Edward. His body language was clear. Head down, shoulders hunched, hands were trying to find his pockets.

"So, I did read that article you were talking about," I began timidly. For reasons I couldn't explain to myself, I didn't want Edward thinking I invited that kiss from Emmett.

Edward kept his head down and didn't reply to my comment so I continued, "Yeah, the wood they are using for the guitars is endangered. So, I think the executives should be sanctioned, but it is stupid to arrest the factory workers. Like they can tell the difference between zebra wood and ebony."

Edward stumbled on a root but quickly found his footing and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't turn around, but he did finally engage me in the conversation he started. "I actually agree with you about the sanctions, but I have a zebra wood Gibson, and there is no mistaking it for ebony. I'm sure the workers can tell a difference but aren't willing to risk their hourly wage to blow the whistle."

Speaking of whistling, the pied piper had quieted down a bit behind me. I turned to make sure was was still with us. Emmett had his head down, but I could see the smirk on his face. I turned back around and decided to ask Edward about his guitar.

"So, you're a musician then? What kind of music do you play?" He didn't look like a country music kind of guy, but Tennessee Daniels sounded pretty country to me. He obviously was pretty good. _Is that why Emmett only dates celebrities?_

Emmett coughed loudly. Edward looked at me over his shoulder. "I mess around here and there."

"Have you cut an album?" I asked, applauding my use of the word "cut." I read Rolling Stone on occasion. I was so going to search Temple of Trouble on iTunes when I got home. Everything was making so much more sense. He was some sort of rockstar. That's why he was so defensive about being photographed. It also explained why those little girls were all over him when we first met. Maybe he sang teeny bopper stuff. That was a little less cool but interesting for sure.

He chuckled, stopped, and looked at me. "Um, …"

His sudden stop caused me to misstep and my boot caught a rock. I heard myself scream before I went barreling into him, face to chest. His arms wrapped around me as he staggered back. I thought we were going down, but he steadied us, slowing righting my feet to the ground. With one strong arm securely wrapped around my waist, the other hand carefully brushed my hair out of my eyes and settled on holding my face.

"Are you alright?" I felt his thumb gently rub my cheek.

His eyes were soft, genuinely concerned. So different than they had been. My mind began to swirl reality and fantasy together. I thought about the way our bodies laid tangled together this morning. I remembered the heat and the comfort being in his arms gave me. I imagined how his skin would feel under my hands. I pictured his hands, his fingers sweeping across _my_ body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. More than anything, I wanted to remain in his grasp with his hand on my face as he kissed me. Oh how I wanted him to kiss me. Slowly, sensually. I wanted it hot and wet. I wanted him to fuel the fire that was already burning in me.

"Bella?" His voice even sounded soft, like melted butter. _Mmmmm. Whoa, Nellie. Snap out of it! _ I moved my hands from his back to his biceps and looked down to make sure my feet were steady. My fingers tensed slightly, feeling his muscles beneath the fabric of his sweatshirt. I felt my face heat with embarrassment, not from the trip but because I felt so transparent.

"I'm okay," I said shakily, even though I was anything but.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

I wanted to know him. I wanted to know everything about him. "You're Edward," I mumbled like an idiot.

"And I'm hungry!" Emmett shouted, giving Edward a good shove on the shoulder as he passed us. Edward dropped both of his hands, breaking the spell he had me under.

"We really should try to get a little farther before we stop," I said clearly. Our eyes met one more time before he turned and started following Emmett.

"I think we should keep going, man. If you keep eating the way you've been, you're going to have some nice love handles."

Emmett laughed loudly, scaring some birds in the nearby trees. He turned around, walked backwards, and grabbed his crotch. "This is the only love handle this body is ever going to see."

And somehow we made it full circle, back to the sex talk. Fabulous.

The sun was setting by the time we made it back to our cars. I was bone tired and so ready for a mattress, but I was still hesitant to say goodbye. I could feel a sense of panic rise in my chest as I wondered when I would see them again. I heard the telltale sound of a car's beep and saw lights blink as Edward or Emmett unlocked their car remotely. My eyes followed the flash and landed on a big white Jeep. Emmett walked over to the car, opened the back and sat down on the tailgate. He began to take his boots off and unload his pack. Edward fell in step with me as I made my way over to my truck.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked up at him, trying to figure out what to say. His head was down, but his eyes found mine, and he smiled softly.

"So, it was nice..."

"Bella, I really want..."

We began simultaneously and I immediately pressed my lips together as whatever I was going to say was surely to be lame.

"You go," we said at the same time. We laughed and there was no way I was going to speak until he did this time. I raised my eyebrow and waited.

"Thank you seems kind of insufficient given the fact that you probably saved our lives, but thanks for putting up with us, with me. Thanks for getting us here. Thanks for helping me out with the poison oak." He seemed a little flustered. "Yeah, just … thanks."

I was touched by his sincerity but I couldn't let myself get emotional. This was goodbye. Time to just let him go.

"It wasn't so bad. But you're right. You probably would have been eaten by a mountain lion if you had not found me, or a bear ..." I started out strong but when I saw the look in his eyes, I faltered. "Um, yeah, so … you're welcome."

He shook his head and smiled. Thankfully, I could at least humor the guy now.

"My house is finished. You know the one Peter was telling you about?" I nodded, surprised he was bringing it up. "Um, you should stop by if you want, if you aren't busy sometime. I know I was a real ass about it last time, but I think I'd like you to come see it. Maybe I can make you dinner, repay you for helping us out here?"

_Where was Emmett? Is Edward really asking me over for dinner or just being polite? When did this turn into him asking me out? _My fear of saying goodbye was suddenly replaced by a panic of measuring up to a date with this man on his turf. Now I was the flustered one.

"Yeah, I'd love that. I mean, I would love to see your house. You don't have to cook me dinner. It was really no big deal." I hated how I was so easily knocked off my game around this man. The thought of spending time alone with him made me more anxious than excited. _Be careful what you wish for..._

His smile turned into a grin. "Hey now, saving Emmett might not be a big deal but saving my life? That's a big fucking deal. I'm serious."

Oh my, now he had this crazy sense of humor? He made me giggle. Like a girl. What was happening to me? Could this even go anywhere? Was I getting ahead of myself?

"Oh, trust me. I know how fucking serious you are, Edward Cullen," I mocked. "You are as serious as that rash I know is on your ass even though you won't admit it. I've seen you scratching."

His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned bright red. "Wow, you have spent way too much time with Emmett."

"I think I'd like to spend more time with you." I couldn't believe the words as they came out of my mouth. I knew my cheeks were rivalling the color of his.

"Is that a yes? Will you come? Over … to my place?

"Only if you promise to let me help you. I don't know you well enough to trust your culinary skills. I'm pretty picky … about my food."

"Deal," he agreed without hesitation.

Before anything else could be said, Emmett was lifting me off my feet, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Maybe it was the fact that I suddenly only had eyes for one of these guys. Emmett was smooshing me in his overly muscular arms while Edward's face fell. I was afraid my ribs might crack under the pressure when he loosened his hold and he nuzzled my neck. This man knew no personal boundaries.

"Mmmmm. It was like divine intervention that we found you, Bella," he said into my neck.

"It was hardly a miracle since you basically stalked me up the mountain, Emmett." I rolled my head in the opposite direction, trying to put some space between us.

I could feel his chest shake as he laughed out loud. "Touche. But you are still my little Flo Nightingale. Feeding me. Sheltering me. Making out with me."

That was it. I pinched his waist and he dropped me as he yelped. "I did not make out with you," I protested.

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" his eyebrows waggled and I had to laugh.

"I told you, you get nothing until you buy me dinner."

"So, let me buy you dinner. Better yet, come by Edward's and let me make you my specialty." He beamed.

"What would that be?" Edward interrupted. "Chicken flavored ramen noodles or your famous pigs in a blanket?"

"My pigs in a blanket are fucking awesome and you know it!" Emmett argued, though he was laughing. "Pillsbury crescent rolls, some Oscar Meyer wieners, and my secret sauce."

"How is mustard a secret sauce?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Hmm, tempting offer, but I don't eat wieners," I replied, smiling.

Edward covered his mouth to stop his laughter but was unsuccessful.

"Don't knock it until you try it." Emmett was trying to be serious. The twinkle in his eye gave him away, though. "My phone's not on me, why don't you give Edward your number? He can put it in his phone and we can catch up with you. Wieners, no wieners, we should definitely see you again, Bella."

"Well, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

"You really shouldn't." Edward fished around before handing me his phone. I entered in my name and phone number. As I handed his phone back to him, his hand grazed mine and my heart skipped a beat. Before the awkwardness of a prolonged goodbye could set in, I decided I wanted to be the first to leave.

"Well, I should probably get going. Parting is such sweet sorrow, gentlemen," I said in an attempt at being cute. I took a step backwards towards my truck.

With an unmistakable look of desire, Edward filled that space between us. His voice was so soft, I was sure Emmett could not hear because the words were spoken directly to my heart. "The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again."

I felt the air leave my lungs. "Dickens," I whispered to myself in disbelief.

Hearing my spoken thoughts, he smiled softly and bit his bottom lip. It was like he was a completely different person than the one who woke up this morning. Charming, sweet, _sexy_. All of my coherency was gone. I was beyond dazzled and had the feeling he knew the effect he was having on me.

"And I look forward to it Bella," he said quietly. He lifted his eyebrows and licked his bottom lip with a chuckle and turned to walk away. I watched as he headed back towards his car. He must have said something to Emmett, who was waiting for him behind his car door because he turned back to me and waved.

Caught gawking, I quickly tucked my chin and got into my car to leave. Would we meet again? While I considered the possibility like a silly lovestruck teenager, my phone beeped in my pack. I fumbled around and pulled it out. There was a text message. My heart thumped against my ribcage as I read the words he sent.

**Emmett's not invited.**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**I am such a computer fail….I never remember how to upload these chapters. Thanks and love always goes to Troublefollows for making me post this and for making it funny and sweet ****(the lame parts belong to me!)**and for realizing that kale tastes better than crow. More love** to Jayhawkbb for calling me out when I need it and for indulging of my neuroses but for calling me out when necessary.  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
